Hearing impaired people can experience difficulty hearing audio from display systems such as TVs. Accessibility solutions for the hearing impaired include TV subtitles. Subtitles not only obscure the video, but require active reading, which distracts from the “lean-back” experience people typically expect from watching TV. While hearing-impaired people can alleviate somewhat the problem of hearing the audio by using hearing aids, even with hearing aids a common complaint is that speech may not be easily comprehended through the hearing aids.